


【승승】健身

by sealeatdumpling



Category: han seung woo - Fandom, kang seung sik - Fandom, victon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling
Summary: * 任何奇怪的地方，都是我的ooc* 今天腦中一直有車開過，覺得就算寫不好也要寫出來XDD
Kudos: 4





	【승승】健身

都說戀愛中的人，有時候會變得心胸狹窄  
而且自己都沒有發覺

但至少我沒有這樣  
我還是和以前一樣  
我還是有氣度的人  
我還是…..

韓勝宇邊滑著SNS，嘴角原本的笑容逐漸消失  
也沒發現自己的眼神變得多可怕  
原本林勢俊還想和韓勝宇分享剛剛買的蛋糕  
但看到對方現在這種樣子，正猶豫要不要過去

到底看到什麼，臉色會變得那麼難看  
好奇心讓林勢俊湊上前  
發現韓勝宇的手機畫面是一段影片

姜昇植在健身房運動  
旁邊還有一個人在指導他  
因為有幾個動作還不熟練，而且怕會受傷  
所以兩個人貼得比較近

還以為是看到什麼可怕的影片

「勝宇哥，你是不是也想健身? 我有認識一群專業的朋友，如果哥也想要的話，我可以介紹給你。  
最近昇植哥不是和我一起去健身房嗎，我就介紹幾個朋友給他，昇植哥現在也比較熟練了！  
勝宇哥你不用擔心啦，雖然你看影片裡，那些動作好像很難，但他們人都很好，會在旁邊教你的」

林勢俊滔滔不絕地講，他以為韓勝宇是因為看到影片裡的動作，想學但感覺很難才臉色難看

「勢俊啊，你平常都哪時和昇植去健身房? 我下次也去看看好了」  
「我記得上次聽昇植哥說明天會去，因為有個動作要請人教」  
「但我明天和秀彬約好要打遊戲了，所以就不會去」

「好」

林勢俊開心地關上韓勝宇的房門  
覺得自己做了件好事，讓勝宇哥也想去健身

雖然林勢俊沒聽到房間內某種東西斷裂的聲音

啪！

\--

健身房充斥著各種吸吐換氣的聲音  
每個人都專注在自己的動作上

姜昇植正集中於眼前的訓練中  
每一下都做得確實  
自從開始健身後，身形慢慢產生變化  
穿上白色的上衣時，已經能隱隱約約感受到變厚的胸膛  
手臂的線條也變得好看

「昇植啊，今天的訓練就到這邊，你現在越來越有樣子了」  
邊說還邊用手掌拍了幾下姜昇植的胸膛

「這是因為有前輩指導，之後也請多多指教了！」

兩個人愉快地聊著，沒發現有東西斷裂的聲音

啪！

姜昇植習慣使用第三間  
每次結束訓練後，都會沖個澡再回宿舍  
今天來的時間比較晚了  
所以整個淋浴間只剩下自己

沖個舒服的熱水澡，大概是運動後最棒的一件事  
當姜昇植邊哼著歌邊沖水時

背後的門把傳出轉動的聲音  
這樣的聲音讓姜昇植有些錯愕

自己現在全身赤裸，到底該不該轉身  
剛剛進來淋浴間時，只有自己一個  
而且門也有關好  
會不會只是錯覺，但姜昇植現在不敢回頭

啪！

有東西斷裂了

接著是一個猝不及防的力道  
把姜昇植推向牆壁  
在還沒反應過來時，感覺到有隻手在撫摸自己的背  
從肩頸慢慢向下移動  
還揉捏了幾下自己飽滿的臀肉和屁股

姜昇植感覺那隻手繼續往下

「等….等等，不…不要」

現在被莫名的不安感包圍，即使姜昇植知道這隻手的主人  
但現在這樣看不到對方的臉  
自己又被壓在牆上  
都讓嘴裡發出的聲音微微顫抖

「怎麼? 你不喜歡我這樣嗎? 但這裡好像不是這樣說的」  
韓勝宇將細長的指頭，緩緩探進洞口  
他能感覺到那柔軟的內壁在迎接他、渴求著他

緊緻又溫熱的觸感  
慢慢將最後一點的理智吞噬  
韓勝宇接著插入第2根指頭  
然後拉出充滿情慾的銀絲

「明明已經這麼濕了，嘴上還說不要」

故意在對方耳邊低語  
將嘴裡的氣息，吐在對方脖子上

「嗯…..你…..」

姜昇植收縮了一下穴口  
他一直很喜歡韓勝宇纖細好看的手指  
有時看著照片，就能感到興奮

接著聽到褲子被拉開的聲音

「植兒想要嗎?」

感覺到對方的硬物在穴口附近摩擦  
但就是還不進去

這樣的刺激，也弄得自己身前越來越硬  
感覺前端也滲出一些液體

「哥…..你怎麼了…..別這樣折磨我…..」

想要的羞恥感和不明白對方怎麼的不安感  
兩種情緒侵蝕著姜昇植的大腦

「因為植兒你不乖，讓其他人摸你，又笑得那麼開心」  
「哥….那只是訓練啊….」

姜昇植此時有點哭笑不得  
原來平常沉穩的勝宇哥  
竟然在吃教練的醋

「訓練就可以那樣摸，我都還沒摸過」

韓勝宇快速找到胸前的位置  
然後開始用指頭揉捏那兩點

「啊…..嗯…..」  
韓勝宇知道姜昇植喜歡他的雙手  
有時只是用手撫摸，都能讓對方迎向高潮

接著將手伸向姜昇植的硬挺

「我看它很喜歡」  
然後快速地上下嚕動

「哥…..不要啊…..快不行了…..」

韓勝宇低頭親吻姜昇植的耳垂  
將對方的臉轉向他

現在看起來就是淚眼汪汪的柴犬  
粉嫩的嘴唇在喘著氣  
在韓勝宇親吻姜昇植時  
一股白色熱流從韓勝宇手中流出

諾大的淋浴間裡，聽到水聲混合著喘息聲

韓勝宇在姜昇植射完還意識迷離時  
將自己的硬物插入那溫暖的肉穴中

因為突然的動作  
讓姜昇植又不自覺收縮了一下後穴

接著韓勝宇發瘋似地挺進對方體內  
整根抽出後，又一下頂到深處  
還不停碰撞對方最碰不得的點

「哥…..太快了….太快了…..真的不行了….」  
姜昇植開始覺得眼冒金星  
今天的韓勝宇好像比平常動得更大力  
也進入得更深  
看來他真的是吃醋了

在好幾下撞擊後，姜昇植感覺到體內的硬物開始跳動  
那是韓勝宇要射的前兆

姜昇植用力收縮幾下  
伴隨著韓勝宇的喘息

接著體內被又多又燙的液體灌滿

\--

韓勝宇替已經累倒的姜昇植清洗  
聽到對方小聲的呢喃

「我也是因為勝宇哥才健身啊….. 哥的身材一直都很好，我也想像哥那樣…」

韓勝宇摸著姜昇植變厚有線條的胸膛

「以後只能和我一起健身，知道嗎?」


End file.
